Twilight Eclipse Faith's Battle
by Beckie6661
Summary: Once again join Faith in her battle to protect the ones she loves, can she protect her husband and her new wolf pack friend from there tempers can she protect bella from herself join her in a battle for love lose and family
1. Chapter 1

Faith couldn't believe what was happening not just what she was hearing around her but what she was doing, once again Faith was sitting another English final you think to most School would be needed but when you been there nearly a 100 times it got boring, so Faith did what she always needed to do keep her self entertained she looked around the room to find something good to listen to maybe some of her class mates where gossiping or maybe something was happening outside but no nothing well until Edward and Bella began to whisper to each other. Faith tried for a few seconds not to listen but she couldn't help it.

"Marry me" Edward asked she heard Bella laugh

"No" then she heard another kiss

"Marry me" Edward asked more seriously

"Change me" Bella shot back

"Where I come from its another way of saying I love you," Edward said sadly

"Where I come from its another way of saying I am knocked up" Bella snorted

Faith heard the Bell and started walking out she got to her locker and saw Edward and Bella walking to forward until Edward spoke and they stopped.

"Your worried what people will think"

"I am worried that two in three marriages end in divorce"

"The divorce rate for immortals is much lower" Edward smiled he grabbed Bella's hand and rested his head on her's

"Marry me"

"Not yet it's almost four I need to go straight back home" faith laughed at Bella's comment and walk toward them both.

"Yes Eddie Charlie already doesn't like you" Faith smiled at Bella

"Don't worry she will be on time, I wont give you father another reason to hate me" they all walked toward Edward's car in silence, Faith could see that Bella had something on her mind.

When they got to the Swan household they all hopped out, Edward looked at Faith and she smiled.

"He hates you but he loves me, so I get to hang with Bella for a while" Bella laughed and hugged Edward.

"I don't think Emmett will like you doing it without telling him"

"Eddie my husband is not your worry" Faith shot back skipping up tot the house. When she got the door was opened by Charlie who glared at the couple then smiled warmly at Faith

" Hi Charlie hope you don't mind me hanging with Bells"

"Not at all, Bella inside" he shouted before following Faith in

Has they sat down in the lounge Bella pulled out her homework has did Faith then Charlie looked at his watch.

"4 on the dot has that kid got a stop watch now" Faith laughed and Bella shook her head and stood up

"His name is Edward and what he is too punctual for you now" she started toward the stairs to be stopped by Charlie

"Hey wait sit down will ya" Bella stood her arms crossed, faith standing just behind Charlie

"You understand why you being punished right, three days, no word then you come back and you're on Edward's arm like nothing happened"

"yes I am sorry but Edward is my life and that wont change"

"I am getting that, so I will make a deal with you no more grounded if you use your new found freedom to see your friends…like Jacob…what Edward cant handle competition" Charlie asked and Faith giggled

"There is no competition"

"Well I am sure Jake would rather be friend's then nothing"

"Then he should return my calls"

"His dad is worried about him he having a hard time, remember when that was you, you needed a friend Jake and faith where there for you, he might be worth another try" Bella just nods and walks to her room followed by Faith

"Maybe your dad is right, maybe you should call Jake"

"Really you too"

"Just trying to help"

Bella sat down on her bed then started to ring Jake, after a few seconds Bella huffed and dropped her phone on the bed

"Bells don't give up and want to tell me what you your mind"

"Just its just"

"Bella swan just tell me"

"I am getting older and I want to be changed" Faith shook her head and stood up

"Maybe you should think about how Edward feels too" With that Faith made her way home.

When she got home she saw Alice and jasper outside sitting on the bench

"Hey love birds," Faith shouted making Jasper smile and Alice Giggled

"Emmet was not to pleased that you wasn't with Edward" Alice stated

"Oh really well I was with Bella"

"He worries Faith" Jasper spoke softly

"I know he does Jasper but I am not a child" Faith answered smiling, Alice hugged and Faith walked into the house to be stopped by Rose

"Well Faithy where have you been" Rose smiled

"Just with Bella she needed a girly chat"

"Well your husband stole my Boyfriend because he was bored they are in the lounge playing video games" Rose grabbed Faith arm and they walked together to the lounge, has they got closer Faith saw the two men playing a shooting game they where both moving around and laughing, when they got closer Rose coughed to try to get attention from the two but to no luck so she tried again once again no luck so Faith tried her method, she slowly worked to the console and turned it off

"What the hell Faith" Tom shouted

" Don't shout at her" Rose said causing Tom you shut up and walk over hugging Rose, a big smile spread on Emmett face at the sight of his wife, he ran over picked her up span her around then gave her a big loving kiss

"Hey there is my angel"

"Hey"

"Where have you been?"

"I was with Bella baby" he smiled and kissed her head, he sat down and pulled her on to his lap, she smiled and snuggled into her husband.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow" Faith asked while Emmett played with her hair

"Honey I know you hate doing it all the time but sometimes we have to do what we have to do"

"You're only saying that cause you always finish before I do," he laughed and it made her smile

"Yes I know but I am older" he kissed her nose

"I know old man," she laughed then Emmett began to tickle her making her wiggle and scream has he tickled her. Esme and Carlisle walked in to see what the noise was.

"What is happening? In here" Esme asked

"Attack of the tickle monster" Emmett said tickle faith more

"Help help Esme tell himmmm"

"Emmett get off her now" Emmett laughed and climbed off helping faith up


	2. Chapter 2

Faith sat next to Bella listening to Bella human friends talk about how exciting leaving school but to Faith it was nothing. Faith saw mike pick up a one of Jessica's card for her speech

"Fellow students we are the futures anything is possible if we Blah blah blahhh" he laughed

"This is the speech if I want help to throw their diploma's at my head" she threw the paper in the bin

"You gotta embrace the cliché jess," Mike laughed

"They are the bread and butter of all valediction," Eric laughed

"Jess doesn't need Cliché, she is gonna rock these Speech" Bella smiled

"Rock? Change lives" Jess smiled proudly and Faith couldn't help but giggle, Suddenly Alice and jasper sat next to Faith, Alice beamed at Faith

"I have decided to throw a party after all how many times do you graduate high school" This made Faith laugh louder than normal getting a strange look from the Humans on the table and s smirk from Alice and Jasper, but a glare from Edward she covered her mouth with her hand.

" A party at your house?" Angela said so shocked

"Whoa I have never seen your house" Jessica stated

"No one has ever seen their house" Eric piled in

"Another party Alice" Edward said

"It will be fun" Alice smiled

"You said that last year" Bella smirked, but Alice was suddenly blank, faith Knew she was having a vision, so she grabbed her hand for comfort, has did jasper but mike decided to continue to talk

"Cool that is uh…. Really normal of you…what time?" Alice said nothing

"Dress code?" he asked still nothing

"Bring anything" Bella looked and Edward and so did faith and all he did was shrug, Faith looked at him putting her head to the side and he shook his head meaning it was nothing

"Alice wake up" Edward shouted

"She hasn't been sleeping senior jitter" Jasper spoke calmly, suddenly she shook her head and smiled at them all

"Sorry" she stated and they stood up and walked to the next class.

In the car the way to Bella, it was quiet till Bella spoke

"So…what happened at school…what did Alice see"

"Nothing…Something about Jasper…it was harmless" Edward stated

"Eddie are you sure," Faith asked and he just nodded

"It didn't seem that way" Bella huffed

" I was more worried that people would notice how strange Alice was"

"I think that ship sailed ages ago"

"Bella" Faith said shaking her head the rest of the drive was quiet until they pulled into Bella's drive they saw Charlie waiting for Bella on the porch standing looking rather intimidated.

"Don't worry he will get over it"

"That not worrying him he worried about that boy and his family he went missing"

"Do you know anything about it" Bella asked

"Seattle disappearance and killings we have been keeping an eye on it" Edward looked down

"Really you think" Faith butted in

"Our kind tend to stick to those who wont go missing or move on quickly and whoever is in Seattle is playing by the rules" Faith smiled sadly

"But you said if Vampire kill to conspicuous the Volturi will step in if they do they could come here to see if I am still human" Bella grabbed Edwards hand

"We wont let it get that far" Edward smiled

"You ready Bella" Charlie shouted and waved to Faith, Bella got out after a kiss from Edward

"It is just the two of us for Dinner" Charlie asked eyeing Edward

"Dad" Bella glared at her dad

"I am just dropping Bella off…I will see you tomorrow…oh and Bella my Parents wanted to remind you about the airline tickets they brought you for your birthday last year"

"What Airline tickets" Charlie asked and Faith cover her face with her hands

" A all round trip to Florida to see mom" Bella tried to smile

"And they expire soon" Edward added

"Well you do need the AWAY time" Charlie shook his head towards Edward making Faith snicker

"If you use the companion ticket" Edward smiled

"Wait there is two tickets" Charlie glared has Edward got into the car and Faith saw him talking to Bella has they drove off.

AT the Cullen house

Faith was sitting the lounge watching Tom and Emmett Play a video game she smiled at her mate has he was acting like a big kid, he would send her a big smile every now and then has she read her book. Suddenly her phone beeped she looked down and was kinda shocked to see a text from Paul.

HI Faithy how are you I haven't seen you in a long time xPaul

She thought about it sending a friendly text its bad it might help with the treaty keeping a friend in the pack, and Emmett wouldn't mind if she had a friend

Hi Paul I am fine ty for asking and you xxx

She looked up to see Emmett looking at her and then smiled

"Who was that Angel"?

"Just a friend Hunny" Faith smiled

"Which one" he smiled back played the video game again

"Youknowpaul"

"Who"

"Paul" she looked down and Emmett's head snapped to her and he growled slightly

"The wolf" she nodded, Emmett got up and walked out faith jumped up and followed him, she found him outside his hand digging into the pouch fence.

"Emmett" faith slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back

"Do you like him" Emmett asked quietly

"Has a friend"

"You don't love him right" he turned and held her against him

"Emmett you're my husband and my best friend, your all I want" Faith smiled

"Promise"

"Promise teddy bear," she giggled, he picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her lovingly.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

He carried her back inside to be stopped by Esme.

"Is everything ok you two" She smiled

"Yes mom" Emmett smiled back, these made Esme smile bigger and walk into the lounge where all the family where sitting minus Edward, Emmett sat down with Faith still wrapped around him like a smaller monkey. She moved so she was sitting sideward.

"Where is Eddie" Faith asked

"He is Packing" Carlisle said looking up from the book he was currently reading

"So he going with Bella" He nodded to answer and continued to read

"So Faithy how is school" Tom asked smirking

"Shut up just cause you don't have to go which may I point out is unfair"

"I cant help it I might eat one of the students" He laughed has did Emmett

"Not funny" she smiled and rested her head on Emmett's chest, suddenly her phone buzzed again she felt Emmett tense and she felt eyes on her. She left it and it buzzed again a few minutes later

"Faith babe answer it" Emmett smiled still slightly tense, Using her telekinesis she removed her phone from her pocket and put it in her hand. It was a message from Paul

I am ok I suppose busy doing wolf stuff lol but it is why I am here and when you coming back to the Rez xx

Emmett growled suddenly and she looked at him, she half smiled and grabbed his hand with her free hand.

"I don't have to answer" Faith said

"Oh Emmett don't be jealous poor Faith is only trying to make friends" Esme stated from her place next to Carlisle on the couch

"I cant help it she is my mate"

"Yes and Alice is mine and Bella is Edwards we let them have friend" Jasper stated trying to help

"I agree with them, if she talking to the wolves it might help us with treaties and the like" Carlisle smiled Emmett nodded and Faith smiled at him before kissing his cheek

I will come next time Bella comes that way I can keep her from falling over her feet and kissing the floor lol x

Emmett laughed at her reply and kissed her head, Faith looked toward the door has Edward walked through

"Ok I will only be gone for the weekend, keep and eye on things"

"Don't worry bro we will watch Charlie" Emmett boomed

"Yes and we will watch out for Victoria" Carlisle added

"Wait what why her" Faith looked at Carlisle

"She has been in the Area again didn't Edward tell you that was my vision the other day" Alice smiled

"No Alice when I asked the jerk he said it was about jasper"

"I just wanted to make sure Bella didn't find out" Edward tried to reason

"She is my best friend you could at least tell me" Faith was now off Emmett's lap and walking toward Edward

"You would have told her she would worry" Faith shook her head at him

"Who was the one who stayed with her? And who was the one who kept her alive"

"You did Faith and I am grateful but everything I do is for her" Edward stated looking dead at her

"Don't make me laugh while she turned into a zombie you where in Rio" she growled Jasper was now standing by Faith and placed a hand on her shoulder and a wave of calm hurt her like a ton of bricks and she turned to face Emmett who was behind her.

"In future Alice if you have visions please tell me" Alice smiled and hugged Faith.

"I will"

"and eddie I wont tell her unless it needs to be known" with that she walked out.

AN Changed and added bits


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had a glazed look in her eyes has she stared ahead of her, Faith was looking around as well waiting for a sign from Alice, she Family around her all eager looking into the woods ahead and around them.

"Are you sure you saw her" Jasper asked

"She is almost here" Alice stated suddenly she span towards Emmett

"On your left"

Emmett explodes to his left Faith running right behind him and can sense both Jasper and Carlisle either side of them, using her Tracker senses she see colour whirling through the trees and bright orange colour she know this isn't any of her family.

"She is ahead Emmett" Emmett nods and continues to run, running through the trees they see Victoria just ahead Emmett goes to grab her but she turn quickly and he falls and Faith continues after her after a while she looks to see Emmett beside her

"Wait she in there Territory" Carlisle shouts

"She will get away" Rose states

"No she wont" Tom shouts

Suddenly A huge black wolf and 3 grey ones run out of the trees and after Victoria, the clan following the chase from there side watching has the giant wolves snap and bite that Victoria, Faith smiled knowing the it was Sam, jared, Paul and Ember. Victoria jumped back over to the side Faith was on and Emmett was very close to her suddenly he grabbed her head and shoulder but Victoria threw him off and he landed by some trees he was pissed to say the least. He jumped at Victoria has she jumped towards the boarded line.

"Emmett no" Esme shouted

But him seeing red he didn't listen and jumped after he has he did Wolf Paul jumped from his side and the clashed into each other, they both jumped up and looked at each other and Victoria was gone, Faith stared at them both in shock, Emmett growls from his chest and Paul snarls showing his fangs, Faith thought it would be easy for Emmett to defuse the situation but no not Emmett if there was a fight he would fight and Faith knew Paul was the same. Suddenly they run at each other and roll around on the dirty Faith couldn't watch anymore and didn't want either of them hurt so she jumps down

"Faithy no" Tom Shouts and go to follow being grabbed by Rose

"Stop both of you stop it" Faith shouted watch them rolling around more she could hear growls and snarls

"EMMETT PAUL PLEASE"

Still nothing happened she had enough of this using her power she stopped them rolling then parted them, both of them looking shocked that she had stopped it. Sam and the other watched from the side and the Cullens from theirs.

"If I let you go will you stop," Faith asked looking at them both

" Yes babe" Emmett looked like a kid being told off and then faith looked at Paul

"Well" Paul snorted in return and she lowed them both to the ground, Faith stayed in the middle of them both incase they decided to trick her

"Emmett go to our side" she looked at him and smiled he nodded and started to walk back stopping half way has Paul walked up to Faith.

"Hey watch it mutt," He growled

"Emmett behave he wont hurt me" Paul nudged her hand with his nose

"Well he needs to leave you alone"

"Go home I will be there soon"

"Promise"

"Yes honey I love you" She smiled and blew him a kiss, Emmett smirked and pretend to catch it before he walked up to Tom and they ran off together. Faith turned to see the wolves in front of her.

"I am sorry Sam about what happened he is hot headed and well his temper gets the best of him like someone else I know" She looked at the grey wolf by her who rubbed his head against her shoulder

"And you could have hurt him a lot easier then he could you" She said wagging her finger at him making him look down. Then she smiled and kissed the top of his head

"I better go he will only come find me" she smiled and ran away

Bella and Edward at come back late that night while the Cullen where out tracking Victoria.

The next day Faith, Bella and Edward where in his Volvo and pulled up into the high school car park when Faith saw a rustic colour whirl in the air.

"Are you sorry we went" Edward asked Bella

"No I loved seeing mom just hard goodbye" Faith looked shocked at the answer

"It doesn't have to be goodbye" Edward answered

"Is that why you wanted me to go to change my mind" Bella asked that when Faith caught on it they were on about Bella changing

"I am always hoping that" he stopped and sniffed the air, Faith already knew Jake was here but now Edward did too, She saw Edward tighten his hands round his steeling wheel,

"What?" Bella asked, faith started to get out the car

"Would you stay in the car if I asked" Edward asked and Faith smirked

Edward got out and walked toward Jake, Faith right behind him, Bella stumbling out the Volvo.

"Jake" she shouts and walks over smiling, Edward pulled Bella behind him

"Charlie said you left town," Jake said

"Went you see mom, why"

"He checking to see if you're human" Edward stated

"Want to read my mind leech enjoy" Jake spat, suddenly Edward looked a little distressed

"What are you doing" Bella asked

"Just taking a walk down memory lane" Jake smiled

"He was reminding me what it was like for you when we left you"

"I could have just told you, that don't need to read my mind" Faith said making Jake smile

"Jake please" Bella asked, Jake calmed himself then looked at Edward

" I am here to warn you, if your kind come on our land again"

" I sorted that with Sam, Jake" Faith snapped

"Wait what" Bella asked

"You haven't told her" Jake asked Edward and Faith looked down

"Leave it alone Jake" Faith could feel the tense; she saw Alice and Jasper swiftly get out eh car and walk gracefully closer, she also all the saw Bella human friends look at the scene.

"Tell me what I want to know" Bella asked

"There was a silly misunderstanding between Paul and Emmett that is all, Nothing to worry about" Edward said and Faith face palmed

"Wow man look at you very slick did you lie to get her out of town too" Jake smirked

"Leave NOW" Edward growls

"She has a right to know the red head wants her"

"I told you to tell her Eddie" Fait says

"Victoria's back …malice's vision was about her not Jasper you lied to me"

" I was trying to protect you"

"By lying to me," Bella snapped, Jake started to get on his bike

"Jake wait up" Edward grabbed her arm

"Edward you have to trust me"

"I do, it's him I don't trust" Edward looked at Jake with disgust, Bella walked over to the bike and jumped on the bike,

"Hold on tight" Jake smirked at Edward

"Lose the smile Jake, we are just going to the Ride" has they pulled away Edward turned to Faith

"Here follow them your welcome at the Rez" he handed her the keys and she nodded walking to the car and following the Pale blue and rustic colour whirls in the air, Faith knew they where heading for Emily's she parked away from there an ran the rest of the way, she saw the pack and hide behind the nearest tree. She saw Bella and Jake standing in front of them.

"Hey looks who's back" Embry smiled

"Hey Bella" Quil smiled, Faith was shocked that even Quil was now a wolf

"Yeah me good glad you're here now we will have a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue"

"I wish Bella would call" Paul mocked

"I wish Bella couldn't call" Jared said

"Maybe I should call Bella" Embry added

"Shut up now" Jake smiled

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up" quill said

"Maybe I should call Bella say something then Hang up" Jared laughed, Faith couldn't help it a small giggle escaped, making Paul's head snap in her direction, she covered her mouth

"I am looking for a new Pack any suggestions" Jakes smiled at Bella the Pack started pushing each other and rough housing. When a girl came out of Emily's house she looking a little like Emily but taller and thinner she also looked pissed off

"Erm Bella meet Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter"

"Hi I am sorry about your dad"

"If you're here to torture Jake some more feel free to leave" with that she changed into a white wolf and left.

" She is fun isn't she" Suddenly Emily came out followed by Sam, she gave Bella a hug and Sam said an hello, she saw Jake and Bella move away from the house and she moved to the next tree but was stopped when the Packed was in front of her.

"Oh hey guys" she smiled

"Well well hello Faithy" Paul said leaning on the tree right by her

" Hi Paul"

"What you doing her Faith" Sam asked

"Edward sent me on Bella Watch" Faith thought her shoes looked interesting

"Your wearing interesting Watch clothing" Paul winked and she realised she was actually wearing a short jean skirt and legging with a tight sweater and heeled boots

"Well I was at school when Jake took Bells and I should really go Follow her" the Pack laughed and slowly went there ways apart from Paul who followed Faith.

"So you gonna just follow her"

"Yes Edward asked me too" Paul grabbed her hand

"Why cant we just hang out please"

"Your determined aren't you" Faith smiled

"Well you're my friend and I care so"

"Ok fine" she sat down on a log and Paul did the same a big smile showing on his face

"So Faithy how you been"

"Well Mr wolf I am good glad my family are together and I am happy I have you to talk to but I am worried about Bella and Victoria"

"Hey Bella has us to protect her here and you to protect her there she safe" he smiled and faith noticed he had no shirt

" Would you wear a shirt?" she laughed

"Why getting distracted Faith," he laughed, Faith smiled she loved Emmett that would never change but she liked being around Paul he made her real human again.

"If I was I wouldn't tell you" he smiled again he was very handsome and if she wasn't with Emmett she defiantly would be with him, suddenly Bella came storming through the trees, followed by a Pissed Jake,

"Bella Wait"

" He didn't decide this I did" She shouted back making Faith and Paul stand up and walk over

" And your gonna be …that, they are not even alive Bella…it makes me sick…better you were really dead then one of them" It shocked Bella but Faith she was hurt she thought Jake was her friend, she looked down and Paul noticed and grabbed her hand and looked at her,

"You didn't just say that…Edward was right this was a bad idea" Bella looked to see Faith looking at the floor and she walked over to her.

"Bella I don't want…please…I will try not to think bout it man…I am sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"No you shouldn't have" Bella looked at faith

"I. I erm"

"She came to see me Bella I texted her" Paul smiled at her

"Ok will you take me home Faith"

"Sure" she smiled and hugged Paul then turned to Jake and growled at him before walking with Bella to the car


	4. Chapter 4

Faith and Bella drove silently to the house, Faith knew Bella was upset but if she wanted to open up that was up to her unlike the rest she waited for Bella to talk not make her. They pulled up outside of the house and Faith smiled at Bella.

"Thanks Faith"

"Your welcome, if you need me for anything don't be scared to ask" they both smiled at each other and Bella got put the car and slowly walked to her house, she waited until she could hear both Charlie and Bella talking before driving home.

Faith parker Edward's car and walked into the house, she saw Rose and Tom cuddling on the couch, she saw them both sniff the air and there head snap to her, suddenly tom was in front of her

"Why do you smell like dog"

"Long story short" she laughed

"If you be so kind"

"Jake came to the school told Bella About what happened"

"That Mutt" Rose snarled

"Bella went with him to the Rez and Edward asked me to follow" what Faith didn't notice was Emmett leaning and the door frame

"When I got to the Rez the wolves must have smelt me and well they came over I lost Bella, so I sat and talked with Paul for a while then Bella and Jake must have got into and fight and she asked me to take her home" Tom simply nodded then looked to Emmett

"So you was with him again" Faith looked to see a rather mad Emmett

"Yes but I was only there cause Edward asked me Em"

"Like you put up a fight not to go" he ran up the stairs and faith looked down then followed. He was sitting on the bed when she got to the room he hand holding his head.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I love you"

"Yeah and you love him too Faith" he looked up pain clear in his eyes

"Emmett I am with you aren't I" she knelt in front of him hand on his knees

"Yes you are babe but I saw you care for him last night when you stopped the fight"

She looked down then looked him in the eyes

"Yes honestly I care for you both I cant help that but I am your wife I am here with you and you have to trust me" he nodded

"I am trying but I know he makes you feel human again faithy"

"Yes he does but you saved my life and I love you" she smiled and he pulled her to his lap

"I am sorry I get jealous babe"

"I wouldn't have you any other way shows you love me too" she kissed him gently then rested her head on his chest

"You smell faith," he snorted

"Yes I know I will go shower" she stood from his lap

"Met you down stairs" they smiled at each other

After her shower she walked down stair to see the family all in the living room but Edward was pacing, Bella sitting down looking rather confused, Alice looks stressed and her and Edward are talking rather quickly, Faith goes to sit next to Emmett to be pulled on to his lap, it is silent until Edward talks

"no Alice it was a stranger…. That wont helpful Rose" Edward snaps

"Could you guys like speak out loud" Bella asks

"Sorry" Edward looked at Bella

"A nomad passing through" Esme states

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive" Rose says

Bella Shivers and Esme wraps an arm around her pulling her close, when the door bust opens and jasper and Tom walk in.

"His scent disappeared about 5 mile south of Bella house" Jasper says looking at Edward and Tom nods

"Someone orchestrated this" Edward snarls

" Victoria" Carlisle says

"No it has to be the Volturi"

" To see if I have been changed" Bella looks to Edward

"I don't think it's the Volturi I have been watching Aro's decisions" Alice states

"We gotta find this fool and get answers" Emmett says and faith grabs his hand

"We also need to take shift watching Bella's house" Carlisle looks at them all

"Oh great another protection detail" Rosalie snaps

" ROSALIE" Esme says with disappointment

"No she is right, you cant protect me and my dad, find the intruder and Victoria and fed yourselves, you eyes are black when was the last time anyone hunted" Bella smiles sadly

"I wont let you fend for yourself," Edward snaps again. Faith notices Bella is thinking then she smiles and looks at Edward

"What"

Next day at Bella's

Faith and Edward and Bella are waiting outside her house waiting and watching the front door, suddenly it open and Jake comes walking out with a cocky smile on his face.

"Whoever it was left a stink behind, it'll be hard to miss next time we cross it again…we will handle it from here" Jake says

" We don't need you to handle anything or anyone," Edward growls Jake takes a step forward and Edward doesn't move

"I don't care what YOU need" Jake growls back, Bella steps between them and Faith moves so she by Bella

"Oh great we can work together then…hey we all have the same goals right, stop bad vampires" she looks to faith for help and she nods along

"Like there is a distinction" Jake smirks

"Jacob one day I feel you and I are going to have words… that is it I" they both step forward to be stopped by Bella with help from Faith.

"STOP" they stop to look at the two girls

"Stop ok I am sick and tired of being the middle territory dispute of mystical creatures from now on I am Switzerland" Faith giggled at Bella it was about time she realised that is the easier way to be, Faith had been Switzerland for a year now

"I don't expect you guys to play football together, but we have a ton of problems and this is temporary solution…are we willing to give it a try" she looked from Edward to Jake and slowly they both nodded, Bella smiled at Faith who smiled back.

"Alright so we need to work out a timetable or something… so day or night" she looked at Jake

"Nights" he smiled

"See and day work for your family…good see how hard that was" she smiled

"I want Faith with you when you're at the Rez" Edward looks at Bella then to Faith

"That is up to Faith Edward" Bella states, Faith looked at Edward to see him pleading

(You tell Emmett you want me there and I will go) she thought, Edward smiled and nodded

"Sure I will go the pack are rather fun at times" she smiled

"See all sorted" Bella smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Edward pulls up to the side of the road in the car was Bella and Faith, they look too see a shirtless Jake leaning against his car

"Does he not own a shirt?" Edward snarl making Faith giggles they all get out the car

" You should go no rush I am good here and I have Faith" Bella smiles and Edward pulls her closer

" I hate being away from you" Edward pulls her into a kiss which make both Jake and faith roll their eyes, while they have a moment Faith walks up to Jake.

"Hi Jake how you doing"

"I was good till I saw that" he nods to the couple kissing and Faith smiles at him

"Don't worry it to prove appoint"

"Well you can rush a little" Faith hear Bella say, Bella slowly walks over has Edward gets into the car

"Hey beautiful" Jake pulls Bella into a hug and he smirks at Edward has Edward drives away like a bat out of hell making Faith shake her head at the two men. They all get into the car and began to the Rez

"So what you wanna do today hike, bike, hang you to you but tonight we are going to a party" Jake smiles

That night they pull into the Rez After a long day of them just hanging correction Bella and Jake hung out Faith felt like a third wheel and went and got a snack, she thought it was a better use of her time so she didn't need to she Jake making eyes at Bella, has they pulled up they saw a group of people gathered around a fire, Faith tried to work out whom was there by the colour in the air but they with all mixing together to make a rainbow that just confused her.

" Are you sure this is okay I don't wanna be a party crasher" Bella said sounding worried

"I 2nd that and I am a vampire" Faith nodded

"Well technically your both council meeting crasher, but they think it be good for you both to hear the histories" Jake smirked pulling them both along

"Wait like the history histories of the pack aren't they secret" Bella stopped

"Yes more reason for me not to be welcome Jake" Faith looked down, Faith never hated what she was even when other round her did but at this moment she felt like she was breaking some unwritten code or rules.

"Look we all have a role to play your both apart in this, it's the first time Quil, seth and Leah will hear them too, you're the first outsider ever" Jake smiled grabbing there arms again.

"Wow we should have dressed better right faith" Bella smiled at Faith

"JAKE!" Faith looked to see a young boy about 15 at her guess run over he was tanned like all the pack short black hair and brown eyes that where full of happiness and pride

"Its about time you got here…Paul is hovering up all the grub, I saved you some burgers though" he smiled and it made Faith giggle

"Good looking out Bro, Bella, Faith this is Seth Clearwater Leah's younger brother and the newest pack member" Faith smiled at the young pup

"Newest. Bestest, brightest" Seth smiled he was so cute well so Faith thought

"Slowest" Jake grabbed him into a headlock and they played around for a few mins then there was a whistle

"come on your dad is about to start" Seth ran over and they slowly joined them, Bella sat between Jake and Seth, but Faith still felt that feeling so she decided to sit on a log that noone else was sitting on she should be here she thought this was there history and in there eyes she was a enemy.

"The Quiletues have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood" Faith listened interested in the tale that was about to be told

" We are Great Spirit warrior, shape shifter who can turn in to the great wolf, this enables us to scare off our enemies and protect the tribe" Faith looked down that was her she was an enemy; she hadn't noticed Paul watching her from his place.

"One day our warriors came across a creature feeding on a girl from the tribe…it looked like a man but was hard like stone and cold like ice" Faith could see the vampire feeding on the tribe girl in her mind and looked down to the floor.

"After a fight our warriors fang tore it apart but only fire could destroy it completely"

Faith knew that was true she knew the sound of a vampire being tore apart from the day she killed her brother and she knew fire killed him completely, if she could cry she most defiantly would be right now

"They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone and they were right…she took vengeance on the tribe, our chief Taha aki was the only wolf left after the cold women killed his son, Taha Aki's 3rd wife saw that her husband would lose… the 3rd wife was no magical being with no special powers but one …Courage…the 3rd wives sacrifice distracted the cold women long enough for Taha Aki to kill her, the 3rd wife saved the tribe" Faith was still listening but to afraid to look up incase everyone was looking at her

"Over the years our enemies have disappeared but one remains…the cold ones"

Faith was lost she took a chance and peeked up to see a mixed range of emotions on the packs faces.

"Our magic awakens only when they are near and we feel it now…we feel the threat in your blood…something terrible is coming and we must be ready all of us" once Bella has finished slowly the Pack left Bella and Jake moved over to his car but Faith was frozen to her seat, she felt a shamed of what she was for the first time since she had been turned, she suddenly felt a person sit beside her, she knew who it was from the smell not the dog smell the piney, minty axe spray smell it was Paul but she couldn't looks at him.

"Faith are you ok," he sounded concerned she just nodded and stood walking to the tree line, he was still following her.

"You don't look ok Faith" she continued to the tree and leaned against one still not looking at him

" Was it the story" Paul stood in front of her, in one quick movement she grabbed him hand shocking him

"Do you feel that Paul I am hard like stone I am cold like ice" she looked him in the eyes he could see the pain and hurt.

"Faith"

"I am the enemy Paul a cold one" she looked down and let his hand fall, he placed his thumb and pointer finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Faith you're not like them your kind and caring smart and funny"

"Paul please don't you should hate me you need to find someone to love" he pulled her in to hug which she happy took

"I can't find anyone to love cause I love you" he held her close he knew she loved Emmett but that wouldn't stop him

"Paul…" he cut her off

"Yes I know you love Emmett, that doesn't stop me loving you" she looked up at him, she still loved her even thought she was the enemy, she smiled at him and hugged him back tightly

"Paul part of me loves you too" he smiled at her comment; he would be want ever she needed.

The next day at the Cullens

The family where all watched the TV when Bella walks in has the news comes on and faith comes in from her morning shower and hunt

"The theory are from mad new gangs to serial killer" the new report stated

"Look who survived the dog park need something for those flea bites" he grins Bella and winks at faith

"I am good thanks" Bella smiles back

"And I just had a shower" Faith stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh.

"Settle" Edward asked

"Its getting worse we are going have to do something" Carlisle looks at Edward with a sad look

"Alice hasn't had any version on who is doing this yet"

"Lets track down his bloodthirsty ass, so let's go I am bored has hell" Faith looked at him and shook her head

" Yes I love a fight right now" tom Laughed

"Thomas" Rosalie shouted from out the room

"She such a pessimist" he high fived Emmett, Edward stopped and looked and Jasper and smiled

"I didn't think of that but it makes sense"

"Guys again with the head speaking" Bella shook her head making them laugh

"Tell us jasper" Carlisle asked

"It would take more than one of our kind to do that kind of damage…quiet a few they are undisciplined conspicuous"

"Newborns" Edward stated

"Like new vampires" Bella asked and faith nodded to her

"In there first month after the change" Edward asked

"That is when we are at our worse more vicious uncontrollable savage with thirst" Jasper looked down

"Something to look forward to" Emmett laughed and faith smacked his arm

"No one has trained these newborns but this isn't random" Jasper's accent became a little thicker now it made her smile

"Someone created an army," Carlisle said in shock

"Now we defiantly have to go" Emmett rubbed his hand together

"Wait an army of vampire" Bella looked shocked

"There hasn't been a army of newborns in 100s of years I know that" Carlisle stated

"Well there is now and they have been created to fight someone" jasper replied

"There is only one clan this close to Seattle" Edward said grimly

"Regardless we have to do something cause if we don't I am sure the Volturi will, I am surprised they let it go on this long" Carlisle pondered

"Maybe the are ignoring on purpose or behind it…when we where in Italy I read Aro's mind he didn't want me to see it but it was there he wants me and Alice and Faith to join the Volturi Our gifts would shore up his power, but he knows we never join him as long has our family is alive, so an army would solve that for him" Edward told them all

"We can't wait till graduation you have to turn me now" Bella panicked

"Sorry Bella but you be a liability has a new born your thirst would control you and you be a easy target" Jasper stated and Faith new that was true

"There is also your parents to think of how would they feel if you just vanished" Carlisle asked

"It would kill him bells," Faith stated

"But… we are gonna kick someone's ass right" Emmett looked around and Faith shook her head

"Baby leave it for now" she kissed his head

Few days later at La push

Faith let Bella have her time with Jake on the beach has she sat on the cliff above watching the ocean. She turned when she heard a noise when she looked behind her she saw grey wolf she knew it was Paul, she stood and walked toward wolf Paul.

"Hey wolfy" she stroked his head and he nudges her

"You on petrol then" he barked in response

"Well I am distraction you again" she laughed and he ran into the tree Faith slowly made her way to where she parked her Car at the Rez to see a pissed off Bella holding her hand walking to Jakes car, she vamp sped over

"What the hell happened"?

"I broke my hand" Bella hissed

"How in the heavens did you do that" Faith looked at the pair Jake was rubbing the back of his neck

"I hit Jake" Bella got into jakes car

"Why?" Faith looked at Jake

"Where are you going Bella Edward said I needed to take you home" faith shouted after the car, she vamp sped back to her car to see Paul Leaning against it with a big smile on his face

"Faithy you might wanna stay here for this one" Paul smirked

"You know what happened don't you" she crossed her arm and smiled at him

"Yes I do it's a pack thing we all know" his smirk got bigger, suddenly Faith thought he looked so handsome when he smiled how is this guy not beating girl off this a big stick, she quickly shook the thought

"You gonna tell me or just smirk" she asked

"I will think about it" he said stand up from the car and walking toward what Faith could guess has his house, faith thought both could play this game, she saw Seth near her.

"SETH" she shouted making him looks up and smile before she ran over

"Hi Faith how are you did you know what happened to Bella's hand" Seth smiled happily

"No pup I didn't that why I am asking" Faith looked to see a shocked Paul, it was like he thought she would follow him

"Well you see…"

"Don't tell her Seth" Paul said walking over

"Don't listen to him Seth please tell me"

"No Seth don't" Seth looked between the two and then gulped

"sorry Faith I don't know" Faith's eyes Flashed Purple which made them both jump

"What the hell was that" Paul asked

"Its one of my gifts…it's a lie detector" Seth looked down then looked at Faith

"Wellyouseejakekissedbellashegotmadesoshehithimandbrokeherhand"Seth said way to quick

"Ok little man I will tell her you go breathe" Seth smiled and ran off

"What did he say?" Faith asked

""Jake and Bella where talking about her changing he kissed her, she got mad and hit him" Faith looked shocked

"How did she break her hand" she asked Paul grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest, getting shocked look from Faith

"We are rather hard to hit" she rolled her eyes at him before getting closer to him and whispering

"Don't get excited stud" he gulped and watched her walk to her car

"Where you going" he asked

"Home"

"What no goodbye" she stopped and hugged him tightly before gently kissing his cheek

"Goodbye Mr wolf" she winked and got into her car and smiled when she saw and blushing Paul

"See ya soon Faithy"

Back at the house

Faith walked in to the house and Tom shouted

"Faith's is back I can smell Carmel and dogs," he laughed making her shake her head, she walked into the study to see Bella having her hand put in a splint

"Where were you when she broke her hand" Edward asked

"On the cliffs Edward we can baby her, she was the one silly enough to hit him" Faith snapped

"It is just a small facture Bella is all set" has Carlisle said that Emmett and jasper came running in and Emmett wrapped him arms around Faith and kissed her gently

"You smell like a caramelised dog baby," he laughed

"Thank monkey man I love you too"

"What you do Bella try and walk and chew gum again" Making himself and Tom Laugh it still shocked Faith how close the two men where after the fights they got into in the beginning,

"No I punched a werewolf in the face"

"Badass your make a awesome newborn Bella" Tom stated this made Rosalie smack her book that she was reading down and speed out the room, making Faith look at Emmett and Tom.

"Don't worry about it" Tom smiled at Bella, Faith didn't know if Bella knew about Rosie's past but is wasn't nice at all, Faith slowly made her way to Rose, they could plan without her

"You ok Rosie" Rosalie continued to stare in front of herself so Faith stood beside her

"She doesn't know what she has"

"Is that why you hate her"? Faith looked and hugged Rose they where best friend sisters

"You need to tell me about that mutt of yours later" Rosalie smiled sadly

"Later and he not mine"

"go bother someone else on the enjoys of being a newborn" Faith saw Bella by the door and smiled to her

""I know how bad it will be," Bella stated

"You don't have a clue," Rose snapped

"Rosalie I am trying her I have been trying with you but I just don't get why you hate me so much" Bella asked it made Rose snort

"Hate you? I don't hate you I don't really like you too much but I don't hate you Bella…I envy you" Rose was now looking at Bella, Faith looked between the two girls

"Rose I will leave you to talk" Faith moved to have her hand grabbed

"You know how hard it is for me to talk please stay" Faith just nodded

"How can you envy me Rosalie your beautiful" Bella was in total shock

"You have a Choice, I didn't…none of us did and you do and your choosing wrongly I don't care how miserable your human life is" Rose was being honest something she found hard Faith knew this

"My life isn't miserable its not perfect but no ones is" Bella stated

"Mine was" Rosalie smiled at the memory

"It was a long time ago maybe your forgetting the bad" Faith cut in

"Bella" she snapped

"I remember…and it was perfect till the end…I had almost everything, even though it was the great depression…I was 18,beautiful and everyone in Rochester envied me…there was only one thing I wanted and didn't have…I wanted a child, a home of my own and a husband to kiss me when he came home from work" Rose stopped and Faith grabbed her hand for support

"Royce was the most eligible bachelor in town, I barely knew him, we were barley alone but I was in love with the idea of love…I was young" she was upset Faith knew that she looked broken but Faith was going to help

"Its ok Rosie you can do it I am sure"

" On the last night of my life, I left my friend house late, I wasn't fair from home…Royce was drunk…he was bragging to his friend how beautiful I was…I didn't see who he was until that night who they were…" Faith held on to her sister/best friends hand and could see the heart broken expression on Bella's face

"They left me in the street thinking I was dead…believe me I wanted to be…Carlisle found me must have smelt all the blood he thought he was saving me…I didn't get my revenge on them… one at a time… I saved Royce till last so he knew I was coming…I wore my wedding dress…I was theatrical back then…things got a bit better when I found Emmett I saved his live he became my best friend…then when I fell in love with Tom... Be we will always be like this frozen never moving forward, I will never have the chance to see a grey haired tom sitting by my side grandchildren on the porch there laughter"

"I understand you wanted that but there be nothing I want more then Edward" Faith shook her head has did rose

"Wrong again when you change there is one thing you will want more one thing you will kill for and that is blood" with that Rose walked into the house leaving the two looking at each other

"Think bout what you want hard Bella think hard"

AN: I AM BACK SORRY I BEEN GONNA BUT I HAVE GIVEN YOU TWO CHAPTERS HAS A SORRY PLEAS REVIEW IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TELL ME LOVE YA ALL


	6. Chapter 6

Forks high Graduation day, Faith was about to graduate again, she couldn't remember how many time she had to do this and they where all the same at this moment in time she was standing with her family next to Bella and Emmett, about to listen to Jessica's speech, she was happy to be leaving high school but this then meant that the Family would soon need to leave. She smiled has Jessica walked up the stage

" When we were 5 they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up…our answers where like astronaut or president…or in my case princess"

There were a few chuckles from the crowd, Faith smiled

"Nurse" she whispered and Emmett grabbed her hand

"They asked us again at 10 what we wanted to be we answered rock star, cowboy or in my case gold medallist now we have grown up they want a serious answer well how about this who the hell knows"

There was a sudden cheer and clapping

"This isn't not the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes…take the wrong train get stuck somewhere chill fall in love…a lot, major in philosophy cause there is no career in that … change your mind then change it again cause nothing is permanent…so make mistakes and make tons of them cause one day when they ask us what we wanna be we wont have to guess, we will know"

Jessica's finished and the whole room stood and cheered and clapped, she did say she make a epic life changing speech and Faith had to smile because to the humans it was life changing but to her to her family it was the same time after time and soon Bella would be agreeing to be stuck in time too. After the speech people where called up one by one to get their diploma's.

(Great another cap and diploma all I ever wanted) she thought it made Edward laugh

Faith saw Charlie looking so proud she slowly walked over to him and Bella; she caught the last sentence he said

" Yeah it is and its… you will see when you have kids"

Bella looked down and faith smiled at Charlie

"Faith well done I am proud of you too, you have always been there for Bells"

"I will always be there for her no matter what she chooses…we are family right"

Charlie nodded and smiled

"See you both at the party" she walked away leaving Bella to think

Cullens house

Alice had turned the house into some sort of magical nightclub, teen where dancing and chatting, once Faith had changed into a short purple dress and heel she slowly walked down to see Emmett surround by giggling girl, her temper hit the roof how dare they flirt with husband, yes they didn't know they where married but still they are so in for it. She gracefully walked through the crowd greeting and nodding to people has she made her way other to the scene, at this moment a girl had her hand on his chest.

"Oh Emmett it was so bad to left before us you where so great to watch at football practise" the blonde purred to him

"And the best looking guy in school too" a brunette joined in

Faith stopped by them and crossed her arms a death glare clear in her eyes but sickly fake smile on her lips, Emmett looked the most shocked Faith knew he was fateful but he loved attention. The girl all looked down, the one blonde's hand still on his chest

"Oh please don't stop on my account" Faith smirked

"Oh hi faith" the girls gulped

"Please continue how much you all adore MY man, how you all like looking at MY man, what else do you all want to do with MY Man" she spat

"We were just being nice," the brunette stated

"No Ashley you were trying to get into this pants… and let me say a few things" she slapped the girls hand off her husband

"Ouch"

"Don't you ever touch him again, Lynn keep your whore hands off him or I will break your wrist and neck with ease, don't anyone of you think about him don't look at him don't breathe in his direction and if you do any of the above I will make sure you suffer…am I clear do you understand"

The group of girls looked shocked and in horror while Emmett smirked

"And Emmett babe tonight your sleeping on the couch all of you have a lovely time at the party" she smiled and walked away toward Bella and her friends.

"What'd you think of my speech to easy breezy, self-help" Jessica asked them all

"Actually you pretty much nailed it" Bella smiled and faith agreed

"Like I was born to lead" Jessica smiled

The song changed and Angela jumped and cheered

"I love this song come" she pulled the girls to the dance floor they were joined to by Bella male friends

"Its time to dance I am a dance god" mike started to dance making Faith laugh

"You wish" Eric smiled

They all danced together having a ton of fun, suddenly Faith smelt dog she stopped and saw Jake, Quil and embry walk into the party looking rather cocky. Bella must have noticed because walked towards them Followed by Faith.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked Jake

"You invited me remember" He smirked and Faith shook her head

"Hi Quil, Embry" Faith smiled and they both nodded and smiled back

"Was my right hook not subtle that was me uninviting you" Bella snapped

"Lets let them two talk Quil, Embry I show you to the grub table" she smiled and lead the two men away

" Aww Faith I wanted to hear what he said" Quil smirked

"Quil Ateara that is rude and mean" Faith smiled making the two wolves laugh

"Yes well I cant help it he always thinks of her it drives me crazy at least…" he stopped

"At least?" Faith asked

"At least Paul's thoughts are more controlled" Quil gulped

"Well I am glad he thinks about me" Faith smiled making the two wolves relax

"Your too nice Faith" Embry states

"I try"

"Here Paul wanted to give you something for graduating" Embry gave her a little box

"I will text him later" Faith looked up to see Alice staring into space knowing she was having a vision

"Well boys have fun speak later" they both nodded and she walked over to Alice and Bella joined them, Jake was close by

"Alice what did you see" Bella asked worried

"Why? What's going on?" Jake asked

"Shush Jake" Faith snapped

"Now I know something is going on," Jake stated

"I need to talk to Jasper" Alice looked around then she made a move to find him and Jake blocked the way with his arm

"Why don't you talk to me?" Jake snapped Faith hissed but suddenly Jasper was there looking murderous

"I suggest you move your arm both I do," He growled

"I was just after info" Jake looked down

"A decision has been made" Alice looks down and then Jasper hugs her close

"Your not going to Seattle are you" Bella asked

"No…they are coming here" Alice looked at Bella and Faith gasped

In the Cullen study

In the study there was Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella and faith from the Cullens and Jake Quil and Embry stood in near

"How Long" Edward asks

"They be here in four days," Alice answered

"This will turn into a blood bath," Carlisle stated

"There are not enough of us to protect the town" Jasper looks at Edward

"Someone is going to Attack Forks" Jake asks to be blanked by Edward who turns to Alice

"Who's behind it"?

"I don't see anyone I know…maybe one" Alice answers

"Yes I have seen this face…he is local Riley Bier" Edward stated, he must have read her mind Faith thought

"He didn't start this" Edward pushes

"Whoever is they are staying out of action"

"So someone is using the blind spots in your visions" Carlisle asks

"Only the Volturi know how her visions work, Aro would have found out when he read her mind" Edward snarls

"Either way there is an army coming and our odds are not good" Jasper states holding Alice close

"Alright hold up what damn army" Jake Explodes he must have heard enough but not understood

"Our kind, Newborn" Faith states the 3 wolves look shocked

"How many" Quil asks

"Enough" jasper states

"What are they after" Embry asks looking at Faith

"They were passing Bella scent around her red blouse" Alice answers before Faith

"That was why he was in my house" Bella answers now shaking but being held safely by Edward

"Ok was what does this mean," Jake asks

"It means an ugly fight with live lost" Carlisle answers seriously

Jake looks down then toward His brother they just both nod at him and he nods back

"We're in" He smiles, Faith and Bella look at him in shock

"No you'll get yourselves killed" Bella shouts

" I agree with Bella Jake we can't let the pack get hurt" Faith states

"Its what we are made for" Jake smirks

"Forget it" Edward snaps

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jake snaps back

"Alright…you believe will agree to the understanding" Carlisle asks

"Its that a fancy way of saying work together then yes we happen to live her too" Jake says cockily

"Jasper" Carlisle looks at him

"They'll give us number and the newborn wont even now werewolves exists it will give us an edge" Jasper smirks

"Carlisle please they will get hurt" Bella Begs

"They could get killed the blood would be on our hands" Faith pushes, she get a few looks from the other Cullens and Emmett looks at her with shock

"We will have to coordinate…fighting newborns require knowledge that Jasper has we are holding a meeting your welcome to join us" Carlisle tells the 3 wolves and they nod

"Just tell me the time and place" Jake nods and they walk out leaving the Cullens, Bella quickly leaves to find Jake.

Faith makes her way to her room and she steps outside on to her balcony, she is still holding the small box Embry gave her, she opens is and smiles happily at the gift, it is a silver chain with a charm on it, the charm is a crescent moon and a wolves head howling at it, she smiles and holds it up to the moonlight to look at it.

"That's nice who got it you" Emmett and walked in and he made her jump

"Emmett for a big guy your to quiet" She smiled and he laughed before standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind

"Is it from him" Emmett ask

"Yes it's a gift for graduation…I don't have to wear it" She turns in his arms to look at him he looks down this is a sign that he is thinking

" He must really care about you" Emmett states

"He says he does…and part of me care for him to" he nods and walks into the bed room and starts looking for something

"But I am married to you aren't I" She looks down and suddenly he is in front of her again

"I think you should wear it as long has you wear my gift too…see I knew you had your Cullen family crest on a bracelet and I knew you needed a necklace but I didn't know what kind to get so I just got you this" he hands her a small box which she opens and her smile became huge

"It beautiful thank you" It was a small bear paw charm made out of silver

"Pass the chain you can wear them both on the chain" she passed him the chain and he put on the charm

"Turn around babe I put it on" she turns and Emmett gently place the necklace on her and closes the clasp and wrap's his arm around her

"I love you Faith always and I am sorry I get upset with something you can't control"

"I love you to Emmett bear always will, I forgive you"

"You didn't want him to fight"

"I don't want either of you to fight but both of you seem to love fighting…darn me and my inability to not fall for the bad boys" he chuckled and turned her around kissing her passionately on the lips

"I should be thankful really" she looked confused so he continued

"Well this way you have two people watching over you your untouchable"

"Yes well both of you are lucky I have my powers" he laughs again and grabs her hand

"Come on let go hunt I am starving…don't forget to thank him" he winked and ran out

She smiled and grabbed her phone quickly

Hi Paul thank you for the gift it beautiful, I will wear it with pride xxx

She wanted for a reply she could hear Emmett laughing down stair with Tom

"Faith come on," he shouted

"Coming"

Hi Faithy I am glad u liked it I hope it didn't cause trouble see soon beautiful xxx

She giggled at the reply and ran down stairs to meet the other to hunt. She didn't know what was next but she was happy that everything was sorted for now anyway.

AN; hello lovely people thank you for following the story and a big shout out to **Spazapho** reviewing the last chapter.

I just let you know I don't own twilight nor do I own Emmett or paul (damn) but I do own Faith and tom. If you would like anything to happen differently let me know love you all hugs and kisses and cookies for all


	7. Chapter 7

Right now Faith and the rest of the cullens and Bella stood in a clearing in the wood, waiting for the wolf pack to turn up, not that Faith was trilled to be doing this but at least the wolves would understand now to kill new born's and keep themselves safe. Suddenly Edward spoke

"They are here" he looked towards the tree line

Suddenly eight giant horse sized wolves walked slowly out of the trees, Faith knew that the Dark grey one was Paul and the rusty one was Jake, she didn't know who else was who but there was knew she didn't know at all. She noticed that Emmett was staring at Paul, she nudged him and shook her head in a way to stay behave.

"Two new people have joined the pack," Bella whispered to Edward

"They are young very young" Edward answered back

Carlisle looked at Edward

"They don't trust most of us in our human form"

"Most of us" Tom asked

"They only one out of us vampire is Faith" Edward smirked and Faith shot him a dirty look

"They are here that is all that matters" Carlisle stated

"Hello Jake" Bella smiled, make Jake-wolf almost smile his tongue lolling out, the black wolf growl slightly and it makes Jake focus, Faith then guesses that Sam is that wolf

"Edward will you translate" Carlisle asks and Edward Nods

"Welcome" Carlisle smiled

"He says they will watch and listen but that is the most we can ask of their self-control" Edward must be reading Sam's mind

"That will be fine, Jasper has experience with new born's he will teach us how to defeat them" Carlisle continued

"They want to know why the new born's are different from us"

" They are a great deal stronger than us, because there own blood still lingers in their tissues, our kind is never more physically stronger then our first few months as a newborn" Carlisle explains he then nods to Jasper

"Carlisle is right…that is why newborn's are created for armies," Jasper states, Faith notices the Wolves exchange a few looks

"One of them…Quil…what to know how many vampires constitute has army…he seems to be nervous by the term" Edward states, Faith looks to see a light brown sandy coloured wolf look down and Jasper laughs

"Army is an expression for a large number of newborn's, good new is they are not in there thousands like a human army but bad new is no human army could stand against them…but they are untrained and their thirst will make them wild almost volatile and that works in our favour" Jasper explains, Faith had to smile Jasper was such an army man and it made her smile he should be proud of the help he can give even if it was his worse time of his life. Jasper walks to the middle of the clearing becoming more leaders like more dominate, Major Jasper Whitlock was reporting for duty and Faith saw he was more himself right now, the wolves either lay down or sat down to watch.

"The two most important thing you must remember, one don't let them get their arms around you they will crush you so fast your head will spin…second never go for the obvious kill they will be ready for that and you will lose…Emmett…don't hold back"

Emmett moved from Faith to near jasper with a smirk on his face

"Not in my nature" Faith giggled at her husband

Emmett charges at jasper with impossible speed but Jasper is a virtual blur, Emmett tries to lung at Jasper a few times his strong arms grabbing at air

"You have to keep coming at them from the side and keep moving always moving" Jasper says has he moves around

Emmett lunges again but this time he stop to find Jasper only to be grabbed from behind by the neck and see Jasper teeth inches away from his neck, Faith is impressed by Jasper skill and she hears the wolves bark or growl they sound impressed too.

Awhile later everyone is sparring each other the wolves see a blur of colour but stop when they see Alice and Jasper Sparring, Faith stops and watches she hasn't fought with him yet so wants to see Alice, Jasper goes to lung at her but her Alice are glazed over and she moves each time before he grabs her and then suddenly on his back and she kisses his neck

"Gotacha" she smiles and walks over to Bella, Jasper smirks and walks over to Edward and Carlisle sparring they hit and blocking each other

"Focus on your speed, agility, keep your opponent on guard" Jasper states

Some of the wolves are pacing and panting wanting to get into the fight but hold back

"Use their momentum against them" Carlisle throw Edward has he runs

"Good" Jasper smirks

"Faith" Jasper shouts, she looks up and walks over to him

"Ok Faith your gonna be good to have out there with your powers"

"Lets hope" she smiled

"Ready" Jasper asks and she nods, suddenly Jasper runs at her catching her off guard he knock her to the ground and is on top of her trying to get at her neck, suddenly she uses her telekinesis and throw poor jasper across the clearing and stands up, Jasper is up and running again but this time she stops him in this tracks holding him up in the air and smirks

"This would be the part you rip them up Faith" He states has she places him back on the floor and she nods, hearing a bunch of excited yapping coming from the wolves she turns and bows

"That is it for the day" Edward states and Faith see Jake and him squared up the other wolves turn to leave then Jake follows behind, the cullens start to walk towards the tree on the other side and Faith see Bella talking to Jasper, she runs to Emmett and hold his hand they are walking back with Tom and rose

"I am glad I am on this team," Tom laughs

"Why" Rose asks

"Faith and the wolves" Tom laughed again and Emmett nods

"Image hoe quick they are they are made to kill vampires" Tom states and rose looks down

"But they are on our side" Faith smiles

The next day

Faith and Bella are driving to the Rez for the day so the other Cullens can hunt, the drive was quiet until

"Faith Jake told me Paul imprinted on you"

"Yes he did" Faith looks ahead

"How do you know he actually did" Bella is looking out the window

"When I am with him I can feel it" Faith states

"What does it feel like"?

"That I am the only one in the world that I am human again" Faith answered

"Oh " Bella seemed disappointed

"Why do you ask" Faith looks over at Bella then back to the road

"I was wondering if Jake had on me is all"

"No Bella he hasn't and believe me its better that he doesn't it makes your head confused and your heart weird, I love Emmett with all that I am he is my husband and my soul mate, but then I also love Paul and feel safe with him and human like, it is hard on me on Emmett and on Paul…so don't worry he may not have imprinted but he cares"

Shortly after they pull up at Sam's and Emily's house, they slowly get out the car and walk up to the door, Faith knock and waits she hears someone walking to the door and Emily opens it with a smile.

"Faithy Bella" She pulls them into a hug

"Morning Emily" Faith says and Bella just nods and they walk in

"I was just cooking breakfast the pack should be back now" She smiled

"Would you like some help" Faith asks

"Sure I like a extra pair of hands, could you take the muffins out for me" Faith nods and get out the muffins and places them on the plate

Suddenly there was a strong smell of dog and then heart beats and the wolf pack walks in

"Well look who popped in" Embry shouts makes poor Bella jump

"Hi Bella hi Faithy" The pack shout making Faith cringe

"Boys don't have to shout" she point to her ears and they laugh, Sam and Paul the last too Enter, and Paul's face lights up and she smiles at him, Jake waves at Faith and him and Bella Leave

" Sam" Faith looks down

"What is it Faith" he ask had he hold Emily close

"Well it's just something" Bella said, she bites her lower lips and then she feels a heat by her and see's Paul stand by her hand on her shoulder

"What did she say Faithy" Paul presses

"She asked me what it felt like to be imprinted on" she looks up to see a worried Sam and a confused pack

"Why would she ask that?" Quil ask

"What did you say"? Paul ask

"Well I said that I…" she bites her lip and looks down, Paul smirks knowing she blushes if she could

"She wanted to know if Jake had imprinted on her," Faith stated looking at Sam

"What" embry looks shocked

"Why would she ask that" Emily asks faith wasn't sure if it was for her or Sam so she shrugged

"I will let Jake know" Sam stated before sitting down at the table and joining the others, leaving Paul and Faith alone

"I better eat while there some left" he smiled but Faith grabbed his hand

" I said that you make me feel like the only person in the world and you make me feel human" she looked at him and he smiles before pulling her into a hug and holding her, Faith rested her head on his chest

"I am glad you liked my gift by the way"

"I do like it very much" Faith stated she looks up and see he is staring at her, he slowly lowers his head to hers and their lips are inches apart when someone coughs, faith looks up to see a girl about her physical age standing there with her arms folded a scowl on her face,

"Please don't stop because of me, I mean she only married"

"Shut up Leah" Paul growls and holds Faith close

"Well she is Paul and she is a leech," Leah snaps and Paul growls more and starts shaking before Leah walks outside, Faith places her hands on his face and he slowly starts to stop shaking

" I am sorry about her"

"Don't worry not everyone will like me…I better go Bella is outside" She turns to left only to be pulled back and have Paul's lips on her for moment she didn't kiss back but then suddenly she did and it continued for a few minutes when suddenly there was a eeepp, they both stopped to see little Seth standing there in shock.

"Oh god" Faith looked down and Paul only laughed

"Guys I am sorry I didn't…it was…I will" Seth tried to explain

"Seth calm down little man" Paul smirked

"Yes it was just a moment" Faith smiled at Paul he smiled back before kissing her head

"I better go I will text you later" Faith said then hugged little Seth and walked outside to see Bella waiting outside.

"Come on the you ready to go" Faith asked

"Sure Bye" Bella waved to them all

"Yes see you later guys" the pack all said bye then Paul shouted

"Bye Beautiful" making faith stop and look at a shocked Bella then she turned and waved at him, they got in the car and drove home

AN: hi all I know I made them kiss I am sorry, I couldn't help myself I love both Emmett and Paul it hard for me to choose which one, your all lucky I did add my fave Volturi member lol, but thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter, so please review favourite and follow, and if you have any ideas of what you wanna see lewt me know


	8. Chapter 8

AN: first of all I would like to say sorry to those it upset when Paul and Faith kissed it was a heat of the moment thing and this chapter I will fix it, I didn't think it would have so much of a effect of people, Secondly my bipolar is bad at the moment and I am having a hard time, so I am finishing this story then moving to another yes that means no breaking dawn.

The drive home made Faith feel nothing but guilt she was lost in the moment and now she thought about it the kiss made her feeling more sure, she loved Emmett and that wouldn't change and she only cared for Paul, show needed to sort this before tomorrow and the fighting, her head needed to be clear. She pulled up at the Cullen household and walked up to the front door, she could hear Emmett laughing and like always it made her smile, she walked into the lounge to see Tom, rose and Emmett talking, when Emmett saw Faith he run to her and twirled her in the air,

"Hello Faithy" he smiled

"Hi" she said quietly

Emmett saw something was wrong so he hugged her tightly

"What's wrong love"?

"Can we go for a walk" he nodded

They walked for a while until they came to a clearing, Faith sat on a fall tree and Emmett sat besides her grabbing her left hand in his large hand.

" Emmett something happened and I don't want you to say anything till I am done till I am finished after that you can do has you wish, you can shout get mad anything but you have to let me finish promise" She looked at him an unreadable expression on his face

"You're scaring me," Emmett stated

"Promise" Faith pressed gently squeezing his hand

"Yes I promise" he nodded

"I went with Bella to the Rez, once again she left me to wonder around with Jake, I was worried about what she said in the Car to me and well I told Sam and Paul, then…" Emmett cut her off

"What did she say?" Emmett asked

"That not what important"

"then what"

"I was left with Paul after a while I told him that he made me feel human we talked for a while…I went to leave and well…I…he kissed me…I was lost in the moment and"

"HE KISSED YOU WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS YOU'RE MY WIFE MY SOULMATE AND HE THINKS HE HAS SOME WOLFY CLAIM ON YOU BUT WHAT THE HELL FAITH YOU KISSED HIM BACK" he was mad she could see it in his eyes he was up and pacing

"YOUR NOT LETTING ME FINISH YOU'RE PROMISED," She shouted back, making him stop and look at her before nodding to let her finish

"Once I left and thought about it realised some things…I love you I want to be with you…not Paul you and that wont ever change the kiss was wrong and I know that and I will tell Paul how I feel… I only care for him has a friend and you…YOU EMMETT…I love you always" she was looking down at her ring hoping he say something do something.

"Faith…Faithy look at me" Faith looked to see him sitting next to her

"I am sorry I shouted I broke my promise to let you finish but he needs to understand your mine…my wife" she nodded and pulled out her phone

"I never wanted to break your trust…I know what I did was wrong…and maybe one day you can forgive me"

"Faith you can sleep on the couch" she looked at him to see him smiling at her and jumped to straddle his lap and kissed him lovingly and passionately

" Here call him" Faith passed him her phone

It was quiet while Emmett dialled the number and it rang

"Hi Beautiful" Paul chimed

"Wrong" Emmett spat

"Where is faith why do you have her phone" Paul growled

"She is right her, she gave me her phone so I can tell you something"

"If you have hurt her leech"

"She is my wife you fleabag remember that and that leads me on to why I phoned…she is my wife and if you ever kiss her again I will rip you face off got it"

"Scared of the competion" Paul laughed and Faith grabbed the phone

"There isn't any," she stated

" Faith?"

"Paul I realised after you kissed me it was wrong…I love Emmett Paul he is my husband and you are my friend"

"But Faith" Paul said

"No Paul you said you be anything I needed and I need you to be my friend…can you do that for me" Faith looked down and Emmett pulled her closely kissing her forehead

"Yes I can…I didn't want to hurt you" he sounded lost

"We all need to be clear on this ok…Emmett is my husband my love and you are my best friend" Emmett nodded and kissed her cheek

"Yes Faithy that is fine"

"Maybe one day you and Emmett can be Friends" Faith smiled hopefully

"Don't push it Faith," the two said at the same time

"We will see talk soon Paul"

"Night Faith stay safe"

The couple stared at each other lost in each other's eyes

"When this war is over can we go somewhere away from forks" Faith asked

"Where" he stand Faith still wrapped around him

"Rio" She smiled

"Esme's island" Emmett smirked and she nodded then kissed him again; this felt right and that when she knew no matter what he would be hers and she would be his no matter what.

As they reached the house they saw that Edward was back that meant Bella was here, the two walked hand in hand, when they reached the kitchen Esme and Carlisle was in there along with Edward. They all smiled at the two but then Edwards face changed. Then he looked down before looking at Faith.

"Thank you" He said all the other looking at her

"What for" she asked

"Trying to make her stop wanting something like that"

"She should want it Edward, its hard it almost broke us" Edward most have saw the kiss

"Dose he know"

"Yes I know and I warned him off" Emmett smirked

"Will anyone tell us what going on" Esme asked

"Bella asked what the imprint felt like because she wanted to know if Jake had on her…then later Paul kissed me" Faith stated and looked to she her makeshift Parents looking shocked

"We sorted don't you guys worry the wolf isn't taking her away from me" Emmett wrapped his large arm around her waist

"Good I am glad we have a long day ahead" Carlisle stated and hugged Faith before patting Emmett's back and leaving the room

"Yo Em…I kick your ass on Mario cart" Tom shouted from the lounge

"Go make sure to beat him" Faith smiled, Emmett nodded kissed her head and ran to the lounge

"He is stronger then me…how is he not jealous" Edward asked

"Your joking right I thought he was going to go to the Rez and kill the whole pack" Faith jumped to sit on the counter and Edward laughed

"Faith dear off the counter it for cooking not sitting" Esme smiled and went to the other room

"Faith Bella asked me not to fight tomorrow," Edward said sitting next to her

"And you said?"

"I wouldn't but I feel like I am letting you all down" he looked at his feet

"Eddie…you have always been there for me…from the beginning…and I understand where she is coming from…it the same I would ask for Emmett…your not letting us down your protecting the one you love" she smiled and he returned the smile

"There is more" Edward looked awkward

"Ok what"

"She tired to make me sleep with her" Faith went to answer when two bet her to it from the lounge

"And you didn't" Tom shouted

"Get in there Ed" Emmett laughed

"You two shut up and play your game now" Faith snapped

"Sorry faith" Tom said

"Sorry honey" Emmett said

"You stopped yourself for some reason" Faith asked

" I want to wait till we Married" Edward smiled

"Aw Eddie your so sweet…she didn't like it"

"She thought it was old fashioned till I told her I was from a different time" he jumped down to the floor and Faith copied him

"Then" Faith asked

"I asked her to marry me"

"Oh my god Eddie what did she say" Faith beamed

"Yes" she jumped and hugged me tightly

"Oh congrats"

"Thank you"

"I am so happy for you" she smiled and he made his way out the room before stopping

"Faith I owe you so much for everything you have done for Bella…tomorrow stay safe"

"I have a giant vampire and large Wolf watching me I be fine"

AN: remember to review and follow love ya all


	9. Chapter 9

AN:I know I know bad Beckie not updating faster and sooner, has some of you may know I have Bipolar it was been very bad last few months and I have been in and out of hospital but I am back now and I will update quicker and if I don't I will allow you all to kick my arse.

Faith went up stairs to see Bella looking out the window.

"Your worried?" Faith asked making Bella jump

"Yes I am aren't you?" Bella asked turning to face faith

"Yes I suppose I am I have a lot to worry about…Mostly the fact that a new born army is here to kill me family" Faith sat on the bed and was joined by Bella

"I am sorry Faith" Bella looked down and Faith her head grabbing one of Bella hands

"What for…loving Edward…being Alice's Best Friend or maybe being the little sister I always wanted" Bella smiled at Faith's words

"The trouble"

"Bella sweetie no matter what we would have had trouble at one point have you met Tom and Emmett" they both laughed

"I asked Edward not to fight I feel selfish he a good fighter…but I cant lose him again" Bella stood up and went back to the window before continuing

"I tried to make him sleep with me then he asked me to marry him…I said yes but I am so confused to why he asked me and why I said yes I am really young and"

Faith giggled and went to stand by the teen

"Well you said yes cause you love him and he asked cause he is crazy about you…I see the way you are together…or is this cause of Jacob cause if it is your not his imprint that I know of I think with him it is a crush maybe…Bella you don't want that it's a hard place to be in I almost lost Emmett to it and believe I wouldn't live with out him"

"But I could lose them tomorrow" Bella has tears in her eyes and it hurt faith to see

"Well you wont lose Edward he staying with you…you wont lose any of us because we have each others back and you wont lose Jacob he has the pack" she hugged Bella gently and smiled, then Edward entered

"I didn't interrupt did I"

"Yes you did jeeze ruin a sister moment Edward" Faith smiled making the pair laugh

"I am sorry but we have to make our way to the mountain"

"Yes well Bella wrap up warm will you I don't want a sisicel" Bella nodded and walked over to the waiting Male Vampire

"Eddie… look after her" He nodded then hugged his older sister

"Stay safe…nothing reckless…I cant lose you Faith" Faith hugged him back she went to reply but was cut off by her husband

"Do you really think that I will let anything touch her Ed" Emmett boomed

"Well no but both of you say safe" the couple nodded and watch the younger couple leave out the door

" I am guessing he told you all he not fighting"

"Yes baby he did and Rose went ape"

"Well sometimes it how she is" Emmett laughed and gently picked up his wife in a bridal lift

"What are you doing" Faith asked

"Well I wanted to hold you for one and this way you listen with out wondering off…baby tomorrow please stay has close has you can…no heroics" he looked serious and she nodded

"Emmett I promise I will be safe and that means no cave men bull ok" he smirked and gently kissed her

"well if I cant be a cave man tomorrow I will do it tonight" he quickly pulled her over his one shoulder and made her giggle and scream at him

"EMMETT STOP YOU APE…WHERE WE GOING"

"I told you I am being a cave man and having time with my wife" he ran to there room closing the door behind them.

The Cullen where waiting in the clearing all looking a head of them, any moment now the new borns would come running towards them or so Alice said. Tom broken the silence

"Yo Emmett want to have a little bet"

"What we betting on"

"Who can kill the most newborns" Rose coughed and shook her head at her mate and Faith growled at Tom

"Come on Faithy it will make this more fun"

"Your on Tom I will kick your ass bro" Emmett laughed

"Yeah right dude I am totally stronger remember"

"How much" Emmett asked

"100 Dollars" Tom answered

"Dude go high or go home"

"Fine 1000" Emmett smirked at the answer and the pair shook hands making both Rose and Faith growl at the pair

"Thomas…Emmett we are about to kill Innocent people betting on who kills more is inapposite" Carlisle used his fatherly tone making Faith smirk

"Thank you Carlisle" Faith Smirked

"Besides Jasper has done this before so he most likely would win" This comment broke the tense making every either smile or laugh

"They are close" Alice stated, suddenly in front of them they saw newborns enter the clearing and running towards them, jasper nodded and they all began to run him leading at the front has the cullens crashed with some new borns there was the sound of stone crushing stone the cullens taking out the uncontrolled newborns with ease, Faith decided to use her power of telekinesis and grabbed a boulder crashing into many newborns with ease but she didn't see one behind her it grabbed her from behind and was pulling at her neck Faith could feel the cracks in her lower neck when suddenly she heard a growl and the pain stopped she turned to see a large grey wolf tearing the vampire to pieces it stopped and nodded at her she smiled knowing it was Paul, she looked to see Emmett sprint full bore at some newborns breaking them apart with ease, the fight continued for what felt like hours when Faith heard a low yelp she looked up and saw Paul surrounded by Vampires she went to run to him but was beat to it by Emmett who made quick work of helping Paul the pair then stared at each other before nodding and beginning to fight again.

Finally the Battle was done and Jasper had sent the piles of newborns alight and the wolves had gone to check the woods for any stray vampires, Faith ran over to Emmett up grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"The Volturi are close"

"Oh now they show up" Tom states

"How long" Edward asked has he joined the Cullens with Bella

"Few minutes maybe ten" Alice answered

"They timed their arrival well" Rose spat

"Maybe hoping some of us where dead" Emmett stated

"Who is she" Faith noticed a young girl

"We offered her safety if she stopped fighting" Carlisle sated and Faith nodded

Bella looked around Faith guessed for Jacob then Bella asked where he was, just has she trotted out the tree line. Leah's wolf was walking towards them when a stray vampire ran out she charge with out thinking it grabbed her and faith went to run to help when Jacob got there first but it grabbed him and crashed him making the poor boy whine and yelp falling to the floor, the other wolves instantly appeared ripping the stray apart has Edward and Carlisle ran to Jacob side.

"Hold on Jacob Carlisle will help you" Edward stated and Bella had Jacob's hand, while Carlisle checked him

"The bones on the right side of this body are broken"

The wolves now back in human form ran over to him Leah being the first to speak

"Jake you idiot I had it" she spat

"Leah" Sam growled the wolves standing round there fallen brother

"I need to set this bones before his healing kicks in its already started" Carlisle told Sam

"You have to get him out of her the Volturi wont honour our truce with the wolves, we wont win a fight about him" Edward told Sam, they nodded and gently lifted Jacob onto there shoulders.

"Go I will come as soon as I can" Carlisle stated

"We will take him to Billy's" Sam answered and Faith watched has the pack walked away with Jacob

"They're here" Alice shouts and the cullens stand together Faith grabs hold of Emmett's hand, they watched as the Volturi guard glide gracefully toward then before stopping and lowing their hoods, Faith looked at them all then saw Demetri smirk at her before winking making her husband growl, she snuggled up to him to calm him, then Jane spoke

"It appears you have done our work for us…impressive I have never seen a coven escape a an assault of this magnitude before"

"We were lucky" Carlisle spoke gently

"I doubt that" Jane answered

"It seems we missed an entraining fight Sister" Alec smirked

"Yes its not often we are rendered unnecessary" Jane returned the smirk and Faith gave the young girl a glare

"Well if you arrived half an hour earlier you would have served your purpose here" Edward spat

"Pity" Jane growled Faith was shocked at her younger brother he shouldn't anger them, Suddenly then girl looked up and looked rather happy Faith saw the newborn and looked down she knew what was going to happen

"You missed one" Jane purred

"We offered her asylum in exchange for surrender" Carlisle stated

"That was not yours to give" Jane growled

Faith saw Esme shot Carlisle a concerned look in return he shook his head in a way to say they couldn't get involved to much.

"Why did you come" Jane asked has the young girl hit the floor screaming

"Who created you" Jane continued the poor girl screaming in pain, Faith saw Esme step forward her motherly instincts kicking in

"You don't have to do that just ask she tell you everything she knows"

"Oh I know" a sicken sweet smile spread on the tiny Vampires face making Faith step closer to her husband, the young newborn coughed and sat up slowly clearly in pain

"I don't know…riley wouldn't tell us he…he said our thoughts weren't safe" again Jane zapped the girl this time jasper stood by the poor kid.

"Her name was Victoria maybe you knew her" Edward spat the Volturi guard all growled they didn't like the fact he was saying they knew all about this. The three others were walking to stand right by Jane.

"Edward if the Volturi has knowledge of her they would have stopped her wouldn't you Jane" Carlisle stated trying to calm things down

"Of course" Jane smiled she looked at the other guards then they nodded

"Felix" Jane purrs then the huge vampire goes to walk forward but she stops him when Esme talks

"She didn't know what she was doing"

"We will look after her…giver her a chance" Carlisle pleaded

"The Volturi don't give second chances remember that…I am sure Master Caius will be interested to know that SHE is still human" Jane spat her words full of Vemon

"The date is set" Bella said looking down

"I wonder if you will still be immune to my power when you're turned" Jane smirked

Jane moved her hand to allow the huge vampire to go towards the young newborn, Emmett went to move and Faith stopped him shaking her head No they wouldn't win a war with this vampires and she wouldn't lose him for a vampire she didn't know, she looked away then heard a small scream followed by the sound of breaking marble. She looked up when Jane spoke again she saw tears in poor Esme's eyes

"Lets go home I am bored" Jane spoke

"Remember about the girl" Alec stated walking away with his sister Felix growled at the Cullen then Demetri spoke

" Darling Faith if you get tired of the boring life and fancy a walk on the dark side you know where to find me" he winked and speeded off to find the others

"Full of himself isn't he" Tom laughed

"I think its just Faithy she seems to drew trouble" Emmett said kissing his wife's head

"That's why I married you babe"

"lets go home" Carlisle stated and the other followed him.

AN: wow I felt rusty doing that and I know I am bad but I like the Volturi they cool let me know how you felt about it the reviews help me continue, even if it's a welcome back


	10. Chapter 10

AN: last chapter of the story do I continue to the last book or do I start a new story let me know

The next day Faith told Emmett she would go with Carlisle to check poor Jacob, though he didn't like the idea he agreed. When they both got to the rez, the pack where all out side the house.

"Good to see you again Doc" Sam greeted shaking Carlisle's hand

"Morning Sam how is he"

"He is now sitting up so a good sign right" Carlisle nodded and went into the house

"Hello Sam" Faith smiled at the Alpha

"Hi Faith…Paul is inside with Jacob I think" Sam Smiled

"I know what you want to happen Samuel…but it cant and wont" He nodded understand what she met, she slowly walked in and saw Jacob being checked by Carlisle

"How you feeling pup" she smiled crossing her arms

"Oh you know granny I am fine"

"Granny you cheeky little" she was cut off by him laughing

"Hi faithy" she heard a voice she knew well she turned to see Paul leaning on the opposite wall

"Hi Paul" he looked so happy to see her it shocked her after she said what she said

"Let give the Doc some room" Paul walked out and Carlisle looked at her in conrcern, she smiled at him and the spoke

"I love Emmett Carlisle don't stress look after puppy" Jacob smirked and watched her leave.

Paul and faith walked for a while till the hit the boarder line between territories

"Thanks for saving me the other day Paul"

"Well what kind of friend would I be if you died"? he smirked and she pushed him gently

"I do need to thank your…your" he stopped

"Emmett" she smiled

"Yes him"

"I know this is hard but it was to be this way I love him he is my soul"

"I understand Faithy I do honest…just know if you and him ever end stuff I pick the pieces…has a friend" she smiled at him and hugged him tightly

"Thank you Paul" he looked up and growled slightly she turned to see her husband their arms crossed over his god like chest smirking

"Babe ready to go home" she smiled lovingly at him and walked towards him

"Paul has something to say don't you Paul" she winked at Paul

"Yes thanks man"

"For?" Emmett smirked grabbing onto faith wrapping his arms around faith

"Saving me the other day" Paul looked down

"You're welcome and thank you for saving Faith"

"Anytime I would die for her"

"That one thing we have him common" Emmett stated

"Yes that and we both love her" Paul smirked

"Some more than others but yes" Emmett kissed her neck making her giggles

"Now shake hands" Paul nodded and walked forward the two men shaking hands

"Now hug," she giggled

"DON'T PUSH IT FAITH" the two spoke together

"Later Pauly" Faith smiled

"Later DOG" Emmett smirked

"Bye Faithy later leech" Paul ran back to the rez

The couple walked towards home holding each other's hands

"You two have a lot in common babe," she stated stopping pushing Emmett against a tree

"Erm what" Emmett said holding her against him

"Your both hot headed…your both ready to fight all the time…your both caring of your families…and you both have really really really good" with each word she got closer till she kissed him passionately then pulled away.

"If you finish that sentence with bodies I will kill you" he growled playfully

" I was gonna say taste in women" she giggled before running away, he laughed running after her all the way to the house has they got closer he grabbed her easily lifting his wife over his shoulder and walking in to see Edward and the other talking. Edward smiled and walked over to the couple.

"Your still here without wholes so Charlie took it well then " Emmett laughed

"Yes em I am still alive"

"Well that good"

"Emmett can I talk to faith please" Edward asked

"sorry no can do bro me and my dear wife have a date with the bedroom cause at the moment she smell like dog and well I wont be happy till I can only smell me" Edward look slightly disturbed then faith spoke

"Yo caveman let me speak to Eddie I met you up there" Emmett sighed and placed his wife down before rushing up the stairs

"Hi…it went well…I hope"

"Better then I guessed it would" Edward smiled at his sister

"We are safe and all is good and yet Edward Anthony masen Cullen you still look down what's up"

"We had to come to an agreement"

"Which was" faith pressed on

"She wants her last human experience to be us sleeping together" faith laughed

"You're the only guy I know whom would not like or be happy about this…Edddie once your married she will be your wife want to do want a virgin bride" he laughed

"Look just give in will you this isn't your time this is all different most girl lose it to someone they don't want to so go with it will you"

"Yo ED I WANT MY WIFE BACK" Emmett shouts

"I better go be happy ok" he nodded and smiled.

Faith was happy now the danger had be beaten her battle won her family safe her friends safe and that is all she ever wanted live would be good now her and Emmett where going on there 12th honeymoon and her younger bother was getting married life was good


End file.
